


Good Morning, Goodnight

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach talk from different sides of the sunrise while Peyton steals Zach's couch and blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!

Zach is in that weird area between asleep and not when his phone rings out and makes him jump. He leans over the edge of the couch to reach it on the floor, but he almost falls off when something wet and cold on his toe makes him jerk his foot away.

“Apollo,” Zach groans out, irritated.

When he glances at his lock screen, he becomes far less irritated because Frankie’s face is flashing a smile in the corner bubble above a request for a FaceTime audio call.

He slides to answer as he rolls back onto his back. 

“Good morning,” he says, proud that he remembered that it’s probably somewhere around 8:00 in the morning for Frankie.

“Goodnight,” Frankie’s excited voice replies. Zach laughs.

“What are you doing? I didn’t know I was supposed to expect a call. How are you calling me?”

“Yeah, well, the internet has been especially good today and I thought I would give it a try. No promises though. I did try it with Lauren before I got your hopes up though and it worked well,” Frankie says smugly.

“You are amazing. How do you even manage this stuff?”

“I’ll never tell.”

“I’ll force it out of you. When you get back.” Zach is embarrassed once he says it. A majority of his thoughts center on when Frankie gets back but he tries to keep his verbalizations of those thoughts to himself to avoid looking anymore desperate and crazy than he already does.

“Oh, yeah? How?”

“Tickle fight obviously.”

“Not anything else?”

“Did you want something else?”   
“Maybe. Less hands, more lips perhaps,” Frankie challenges.

“You want me to kiss all your secrets out of you? That could be arranged,” Zach teases. He can’t help but grin.

Out of the dark hallway comes a voice.

“Is that Frankie?” Peyton’s voice asks excitedly.

Zach jumps and feels his heart race.

“Jesus! You scared me.”

“Your phone woke me up. I can’t sleep. I hate that itchy blanket.”

“Is someone there,” Frankie asks on the line as Peyton walks towards him and sits on the edge of the couch, smushing Zach’s thigh.

“Yeah, it’s Peyton. Hold on,” Zach mumbles while pushing at his back. “You’re crushing me, man. Go sit by my feet.”

Peyton gets up and sits by Zach’s feet before scooting down the couch and putting his legs up.

“It’s Peyton?” Frankie asks. 

“Yes. My phone wasn’t on silent. He wasn’t sleeping right because he hates the wool blanket on the bed. It itches him supposedly. So whiny. Kids these days.”

“Did he hear you talk about kisses,” Frankie whispers like Peyton is going to hear him through the phone.

Zach sighs, mostly because he has to lift entirely off the couch to free his blanket because Peyton is pulling at it and demanding some and not because of Frankie’s question.

“I would say so.”

“Is that okay? I mean, does he know?”

“Well, not officially. But he’s not entirely stupid. It’s one of his few redeeming qualities actually,” Zach says dryly while Peyton squeezes his legs into Zach’s to keep his own from falling off the couch.

“Hey!” Peyton squeals. “Are you talking about me?”

“You think that you are important enough for us to talk about? Frankie stars in broadway plays and builds schools for kids in Africa and you think he’s talking about you?” Zach says it all with a smile and Peyton grins back at him in the dark. Frankie laughs.

“Yes,” Peyton says matter-of-factly.

“See, I knew you weren’t totally stupid,” Zach responds. Peyton sticks out his tongue.

“So, it’s okay?” Frankie asks again.

Zach laughs. “Yes,” he says emphatically.

"I don't remember how well my brain worked as an 11 year old. Does he realize just how big of a reason I am that you left? How much does he hate me?"

Zach can't help but grin because it's rare that he gets to be the one to calm down Frankie and he likes it. 

"Peyton, do you hate Frankie?"

"No! Frankie is the man!" Peyton pumps his fist in the air for emphasis.

"His exact words were 'No, Frankie’s the man,’ compete with a fist pump.”

"That sounds exactly like you. You have him trained well."

"Thanks. I try. Speaking of building school in Africa, what all did you get done yesterday?”

Zach knows it’s going to unleash a flood because Frankie can’t even stop gushing through iMessage. He listens to Frankie talk about the people and the building and the weather. He lays and listens and repeats the basic story to a sleepy eyed Peyton and just feels. He feels so proud, feels little flecks of disappointment and shame even though he knows they both did everything to try to get him there to help, and he pines a bit too. But he mostly feels content.

When Frankie has finally recounted the last day’s events and Zach has had all his comments answered, Frankie takes a big breath.

“So, how was your day? Your family made it up fine obviously. Are you excited for the Super Bowl Birthday party on Sunday? Did you get anymore lyrics written or did you play with those dogs all day?”

Zach snorts. “Oh yeah, real exciting stuff going on here.”

“Hey,” Frankie rebukes him. “It’s exciting to me. I want to know what you’re doing.”

Zach swallows. “I like that you want to know,” Zach says softly.

“So tell me,” Frankie says tenderly. And Zach does. He talks about his dad and the dogs and how Peyton seems so big that it scares him.

“And now I’m here, laying down, with my legs being crushed by Peyton,” Zach finishes.

“Poor Zach. I’m ready to sleep properly too. Only one more night until my own bed.”

“I’m sure you’re excited.” Zach tries to stop his own, selfish enthusiasm from leaking into the sentence.

“Yeah, by the way, tell Peyton it could be worse. He could have to sleep under a mosquito net instead of an itchy, wool blanket.”

Zach looks at the other end of the couch and only sees Peyton’s eyelids, his parted lips, and the steady movement of his chest. He snorts.

“I won’t be telling him anything. He’s already asleep again, which is good. He never sleeps right when he’s away from home,” Zach says with a smile on his face. His hand twitches a bit with how much he wishes he could reach Peyton’s head to smooth his hair down. He really misses the kid and it’s only been two weeks.

Frankie giggles. “Well, at least you have someone to share your bed with.”

“Couch actually. And sharing a couch with Peyton is not nearly as fun as sharing a bed with you.”

“Yes. That’s expected. The mosquito net isn’t as personable as you either.”

Zach laughs. “I miss you Frankie. I’m so glad I got to hear your voice.”

“I miss you too,” Frankie says hesitantly. “But I have to go now. It’s been, like, 15 minutes.” 

Zach can hear the pout in his voice.

“I know, I know. Go save the world.”

“Okay. I will. You take care of my boyfriend while I’m busy.”

Zach giggles. 

Zach listens to Frankie’s silence, looks across at Peyton and gives Apollo, who he’s been petting with his free hand, a particularly good ear scratch. Ignoring the fact that he would prefer Tiger, he thinks the situation is pretty good and that he can probably follow Frankie’s instructions.

“I think I can do that. You take care of mine. No ebola please.”

“You know there’s no ebola.”

“Yes, I do. No malaria either though.”

“Goodnight, Zach,” Frankie sings into Zach’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Frankie. Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I can't believe I've went so long without writing Peyton. He's adorable. I hope I manage to write him again in a situation where he stays awake longer.


End file.
